


You Couldn't Put It Off Any Longer

by miss_sexbang



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Rated teen for language, also i lied theres a plot sorta, in which danny breaks your heart, literally no plot, sad fic, seriously this is a sad fic dont read unless you want your heart broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sexbang/pseuds/miss_sexbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what Dan wants to do. You know that he's been trying to do this for weeks now. You had tried your best to put it off, or stall him, or anything really. But it had to happen some day. And it did. How could you try to keep yourself with someone who doesn't love you anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Couldn't Put It Off Any Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I took a small break from writing "The Bookstore" (my other game grumps fic that you should read) to write this. I dont know i guess i was just feeling a little sad.  
> Also! I just would like to say that this story DOES NOT take place in the same universe as "The Bookstore". Totally different thing goin on here.  
> And finally, i guess i should post the songs i was listening to while writing this. You have: Emotion by Daft Punk and Fools Gold by Fitz & the Tantrums

                Your legs were folded underneath you, and your hands were tightly gripping the plastic controller. You kept your concentration on the game that was flashing on his TV, from his Xbox, in his apartment that he shared with Barry.

            He said your name for a third time from his seat on the couch next to you. You ignored him and pretended to concentrate on the game. But you honestly couldn’t. You knew what Dan was trying to do. You had known what he would do for weeks. Maybe it was the way he hugged you. Maybe it was the passion that was gone from the kisses you two shared. Maybe it was the way his eyes were hazy, or how he never looked at you with the joy that he used to.

            He repeated your name, a little louder, almost making you flinch.

            Almost.

            You knew you weren’t going to be able to put this off for much longer. You weren’t going to be able to always push him away when he wanted a serious talk.

            “Hey, could you stop fucking ignoring me?” You cringed at the anger in his voice.

            “Dan hold on…”

            Maybe you could stall until Barry got back. You knew that Dan wouldn’t do this if he was here. Maybe you could distract him with kisses. Maybe you could make him laugh like you used to.

            Maybe you could make him love you again.

            He let out a breath of annoyance. Your eyes were starting to sting. He said your name once more, but it was muffled. Like he was buried under rocks, or he was underwater.

            “God damn it, will you fucking listen to me?!?”

            You kept your eyes facing forward.

            He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Suddenly he stood up and strode to the TV. It was too late when you realized what he was doing. The TV went black, and the Xbox light turned off as the electric chords that he ripped out came loose from the sockets.

            “Danny, what the fuck?!? You could have at least let me save my game first!” You yelled and threw the control on the table in front of you.

            He tossed the chords on the ground and turned to you.

            “We need to fucking talk, ok? Please stop ignoring me.”

            You pouted and tried to keep a straight face.

            He sat down in the chair next to the sofa. After moment of awkward silence, he let out a sigh.

            “I don’t want to fucking do this…” He trailed off, keeping his eyes on the ground.

            “I think I already know what it is,” You replied coldly.

            He looked up at you with a face of guilt. He was really doing this. Why the fuck was he doing this?

            You hated him.

            But you still loved him.

            And he didn’t know how much.

            “I think,” he paused for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. “I think we need to break up.”

            And there it was.

            There was a horrible weight in your throat all of a sudden. You felt like you were slowly being choked. Your eyes were stinging more than ever, and you could feel the tears coming. You swallowed and pulled your legs closer to your chest, trying to protect yourself, trying to block everything out.

            “Oh…” Was all you managed to choke out.

            “Hey, I’m sorry, ok? I don’t want to, I really fucking like you, and your gorgeous, it’s just-“

            “Then why are you, Dan?” The words blurted out of your mouth and you bit your lip in anger. He stared at you. “Nevermind, just save it. I don’t want to fucking hear it.”

            His breath hitched.

            You glanced in his direction to see that his eyes were red, with tears already beginning to fall down his cheeks.

            You kept your head down. You told yourself not to cry. You were ashamed of yourself enough already.

            “I think I’m going to go now.” You got up slowly, taking your bag from the table and heading towards the door to put on your shoes.

            “Wait, I’ll give you a ride home.”

            “No,” You replied sternly, slipping on your shoes.

            You turned to look at him, and saw that he had stood up and taken a few steps towards you.

            “I just wasn’t fucking good enough, was I Dan?”

            His mouth hung open like he was going to say something. But he didn’t.

            You curled your lip in anger and slung your bag over your shoulder, and reached out for the doorknob.

            “Look, we can still be friends, ok? We can still hang out and do stuff together.”

            “Yeah, right.” You said. “You don’t need to lie about shit just to make me feel better about this.”

            You twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open.

            “I fucking loved you Dan. I still do. And maybe I always will. But you don’t want me anymore, so what good is it? I’m glad to know you’ll at least be happier now.”

            He took another step towards you and you took another step out the door.

            He called out for you, calling you that nickname that he had given to you. It used to sound so sweet the way he said it. It used to make your knees weak and your heart flutter. Instead it felt like you had been stabbed.

            “Please don’t leave,” He said, his voice almost a whisper.

            The tears were falling down your cheeks now.

            “You fucking wanted me to, so now I am. And you know what Dan?” His eyes widened as your voice rose. “I’m not fucking coming back.”

            You took the final step outside and slammed the door closed behind you.

            As you walked away, you kept your head held high, looking untouched and strong.

            But your heart dragged shattered behind you.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Im not crying youre crying  
> also im sorry


End file.
